Charlie and Riley
Charlie and Riley is the romantic/friendship pairing of Riley Matthews and Charlie Gardner. In [[Girl Meets Semi-Formal|'Girl Meets Semi-Formal']] he asks Riley to their school's semi-formal after having waited ten months to muster enough courage to ask her after believing [[Lucas Friar|'Lucas']] would would ask her. When Lucas did not ask Riley, he asks her to the semi-formal in the way she dreamed Lucas would ask her and she unintentionally agrees to go with Charlie instead of Lucas, causing Lucas to get jealous. In [[Girl Meets Texas (Part 3)|'Girl Meets Texas (Part 3)']], he and Riley went on a date, although Riley just agreed to it because she was heartbroken after seeing Maya with Lucas. In [[Girl Meets the New Year|'Girl Meets the New Year']], Charlie asks Riley to be with him at midnight however Riley lets him down gently saying the he deserves more. He then understands and sits on a bench with Auggie and counts down to midnight. Ship names *'Riarlie' (Ri/ley and Ch/'arlie') *'Charley' (Char/lie & Ri/'ley') *'Chiley' (Ch/arlie & R/'iley') *'Rarlie' (R'/iley & Ch/'arlie) *'Rilie' (Ri/ley & Char/'lie') *'Rirlie' (Ri/arlie & Cha/'rlie') Shippers Notes: Please add your name to the list in alphabetical order if you are a Charlie and Riley shipper! #Annaleen101 #DarbydD7 #Candy75919 #FireBall890 #NikkiSarah #Nightlock71823 #LucayaxxxFiley Moments Season 2 Girl Meets Semi-Formal *Charlie asks Riley to the dance by having flowers, balloons, music, a banner and Yogi on skates. *Charlie is understanding of Riley when she says she can't go to the dance. *Charlie reveals to Riley that he had been waiting ten months to ask her to the dance before he had enough courage to do so after he believed that Lucas wouldn't ask her. *Charlie and Riley are seen dancing together at the semi-formal. *Charlie tells Riley that a girl like her deserves to be swept off her feet. *Riley thanks Charlie for the balloons disco ball and Yogi on skates. *Charlie says that he doesn't regret asking Riley to the semi formal. *Riley has showed Charlie both sides of her notebook. *Riley apologizes for not going with Charlie to which he replies, "Well we're dancing together now!" Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) *Charlie asks Riley if she's free, and replies that she is. *Charlie passes a note to Riley, asking her to go out with him. *Charlie tells Riley he's adorable, and asks how she couldn't see that. *Riley accepts to go on a date with Charlie. *Charlie tells Riley that he doesn't like to miss the opening credits for the movie. *Charlie gets frustrated when Riley starts talking to Lucas, and tells him he and Riley are going on a date. *Riley and Charlie go to their date at the movies. *Riley says she had a nice time when Maya asked her how it went. Girl Meets the New Year * Charlie asks Riley if she wanted to be partners during the Couples Game and she accepts. * Charlie asks Riley to be with him at midnight. * He's proven to know a lot about her from their date at the movies. * Riley responds to this by saying relationships are supposed to be about something more and he deserves more, as she does not reciprocate his feelings, where Charlie understood this. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They both attended John Quincy Adams Middle School before. *They both had Cory Matthews as their eighth grade history teacher. *They both had Harper Burgess as their eight grade English teacher. *They both have brown hair. *They both have a sibling(s). Differences *Charlie is male whereas Riley is female. *Charlie has green eyes while Riley has brown. Trivia *Riley accidentally (briefly) agreed to go to the semi-formal with Charlie, thinking he was Lucas. *Riley let Charlie see the front and back of her notebook. Quotes Gallery Category: Pairings Category: Friendships Category: Relationships Category: Pairings with Riley Matthews Category: Pairings with Charlie Gardner Category: Character Pairings